


seafoam

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fucking, I hate myself, Idk what to tag this as, In which Yuuri is a pirate, M/M, VERY LOOSELY LMAO, and mila is the shore, its 6:20 am????? i want to die, loosely based off the pirates of the caribbean and davey jones and calypso, mila has like one line tho i wrote her in at the last minute bc i realized my wife, victor is the sea, yuri is the wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: Some say he stole it. Others say he seduced his way to it. Either way, this is how Yuuri claimed the tide and the Ocean waited for him to come home. 
(alternately, yuuri goes off soul searching and victor just wants to dip his toes in the sea again)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/gifts).



> LOL SO   
> molly, you had a pirates au and i mcfreakin lost it. 
> 
> anyway, pirate yuuri, ocean god victor. kinda.

The first time they meet, Victor is charmed. 

Yuuri comes swinging in like a hero, a reckless hero, brandishing a sharp looking sword at a couple men who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. He ends up winning the fight, though his nose gets bloodied and his sword ends up lodged in a wooden crate --- but despite the blunders, Victor finds himself shaken to his core as the handsome, bloodied man turns around and helps him to his feet. 

"Let me treat you to dinner," he says with a smile. He doesn't mention how he singlehandedly just defeated two armed men, and Victor doesn't mention how handsome he looks when he's swinging a heavy sword around. 

But they go out anyway, and by the end of the night, they're tangled up in sheets and discarded clothes, in each other. Far too in love to stop at dawn. Far too in love to quit at just one night of frivolous passion. Far too in love to say goodbye. 

•

They spend their days walking on the beach, riddling the shoreline with secrets and desires and fairytale kisses that leave them both scarlet in the face. 

When Victor walks, the shore rushes up to meet his feet. 

"How curious," Yuuri comments, taking note of how eagerly the sea form clings to his toes and then rushes back to it's main body when his feet leave the sand, only to scurry back when he takes another step. "Does it always do that?"

Victor laughs. There's just so much Yuuri doesn't know about the ocean and it's secrets --- secrets Victor fully intends to teach him in the dead of night when they're both drowning a different type of sea --- in the sea of Yuuri's bedsheets. 

•

"Tell it to stop."

"Hmm?"

"The ocean. Tell it to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop touching you, stop looking at you, stop trying to cradle you like it so desperately wants to."

"My, is my Yuuri jealous?" 

"Jealousy isn't the term," a pause. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then keep your eyes on me."

•

So when it happens that Yuuri has some business he must finish, because there's something he must find for himself, an ambition, a goal, and Yuuri absolutely must leave, Victor gifts him with the only thing he has: the sea. 

•

It was a sad fate, to say the least, that he doomed himself to. The sea, bound to land until the day his love returned to him. 

The wind tried to point this out to him, many, many times before it was too late. "You're throwing yourself away," Yuri said tactlessly as they both stand, watching the large boat rock father and farther away from where they stood rooted in the sand. "He isn't going to come back."

"He'll come back," Victor said, confidence filling his voice to the brim, an octave away from spilling all over the sand. "He promised me."

In Victor's eyes, a little time away from the ocean would be nothing compared to the years he'd spend soaked in Yuuri's love when he returned. 

Yuri sniffed indignantly, watching as the waves sloshed so gently around the hull with narrowed eyes, as if the ocean were cradling the ship gently. "Disgusting." 

•

Ten years. 

Ten years had been the promise. On the dawn of that blessed day, Yuuri was supposed to come clambering out of his ship and jump into the surf, swimming to the shore to meet a lonesome Victor, who'd cradle him in his arms and pepper him with kisses like the ocean spray against their skin --- at least, that was the promise. 

What really happened was Victor sat on the sand all day long, watching the surf as it soaked the sand and then receded, over and over again until Yuri showed up again at dusk with a sour look on his face. 

Victor expects him to say something, anything, expects him to spit grainy insults that burn his skin and lungs and make him want to shout --- but he stays quiet instead. Victor half wishes he'd speak so that he wouldn't have to. 

"Maybe he's late." he says when Yuri stays quiet. 

Yuri doesn't sit around to soak up Victor's sorrow, though. He scoffs and trudges off across the shore, leaving behind no foot prints, no indication that he was ever even there. 

Victor feels lonelier than ever. Especially when he tries to touch the sea foam, but the water recedes quickly enough to evade his fingers. 

•

Over the decades, Yuuri becomes a sort of legend among men. 

While some stories portray Victor as the ocean itself, or merely the ruler (both of which were incorrect), they all ended the same way, with the same words. 

"He tamed the ocean!" The people claimed, recounting stories of their parents and their grandparents and their great, great grandparents long since dead. "He took what no man could!"

While some say he tricked the ocean, conquered it, snatched it's powers from it's delicate hands, others have another, softer story. But its a much more cruel one. 

"Legend has it," says a young woman from behind a flower printed fan that blocked out parts of her face, eyelids batting rapidly to distract from her lips. "That he seduced the goddess that reigned control of the waves, and as a token of gratitude, she blessed him with the tide." 

And while the other girls in her gaggle of friends giggled shrilly at her childishness, she hushed them to continue. 

"But the man cared not for her love, and left her broken by the surf." The girls all fell quiet. "Legend has it, he's still out there, and she's still here, waiting in agony for the day she can return to the sea."

•

The second time they meet is nothing like the first. 

Because, as time would have it, Victor had grown bitter and cold, traits he picked up on from the wind in the early mornings, biting and sharp against his fleshy skin. His bitter attitude often got him stuck in places he'd rather not be though. 

And that's how they meet again, for the second time. 

Victor has been locked up for what people were claiming to be witchcraft --- the seas aversion to his touch alarmed people. They called it unnatural and inhuman, said he was that dangerous and not to be trusted. So he was thrown, unceremoniously, into a cage and left to rot. 

That is, until a charming young man, ladled in gold and jewels, bribes his way into the prison to see him. 

"What are you doing here?" Victor asks, terribly confused. 

Yuuri gazes down at him coolly. It sends chills down Victor's spine --- how could honey warm eyes have turned so cold? But Victor finds small comfort in his voice, which is less cold than his face. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asks, voice soft and sickly smooth. 

Victor chokes on his own bitterness. "Of course I am," he says, getting to his feet to get closer to the man his heart ached to be near. 

Yuuri sways --- sways like the sea, and it makes Victor's chest tighten --- nearer to him. "Did you miss me?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Of course. And did you miss me?" Victor asks, hand slipping between the bars of his prison to touch Yuuri's cheek. But as the promise would have it, he is just out of reach, and Yuuri makes no move to close the gap between them. Hurt flares in Victor's chest, and he barrels on without an answer, his voice just as soft, just as low. "Did you find what you were looking for out there? While you were up to you eyes in gold, thanks to my gift? Tell me, Yuuri. How long has it been?" 

"Years," replies the man. 

"Almost a century," Victor corrects. 

For the first time since he arrived, Yuuri looks vulnerable. He avoids Victor's eyes. "Do you want your freedom?" He offers instead, gesturing around the room. 

Victor has no choice but to say yes. 

•

"Give it back." He says quietly as they're walking towards the shore. 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow absentmindedly, eyes fixed on the sea. "Give what back?"

"Give me back the ocean, Yuuri." 

A heavy sigh racks his shoulders, and Yuuri stops walking to face him. "I can't."

"You can."

"I can," Yuuri corrects himself. "But not yet, my love." He runs a hand through his own hair, a charming smile painting it's way across his face. "But soon, I promise."

*I promise*. Has there ever been a more cruel set of words?

•

"He came back, you know." Victor comments idly as the wind ripples his clothes and his hair. 

Yuri stands, towering above his curled up body with a look of twisted pity. "Did he bring with him the happiness you wished for?" 

Victor doesn't say anything. 

"I'll take that as a no," Yuri snorts softly. He sits beside him, and for the first time, the wind and the sea (at least, a small bit of it) are at peace. "What are you going to do?" He asks quietly, just a whisper that the wind carried to Victor's ears for him. 

"The only thing i can do." He replies with a watery smile. "I'll wait."

•

"You know, Victor," Yuri says, burying his toes in the sand. Many years of waiting by the shore have loosened him up, have left him comfortable enough to feel safe being grounded. "I don't understand. What is it you're waiting for? Is it his love?" He asks, leaning towards Victor intrusively. "Or is it the tide?" 

"Why can't it be both?" 

Mila, the shore, snorts. "I don't understand your affections towards such a man. I'll tell you," she says, sighing, gazing up at the sky. "Women are where it's at."

•

Promises made by the ocean are always kept. A fact Victor wishes he hadn't shared with Yuuri, because now, nearly a century after their first encounter, after he gave his only possession away, the only thing that was ever really his --- now is when Yuuri returns. 

His arms laden with gold, his ship crewless aside from four men (who all looked waterlogged and tired), and his entire aura cold. Mila and Yuri watch from the sidelines, uncertain. 

A very seductive kind of cold, though, that Victor found himself drawn to. 

"Hello, darling." Victor says, stepping into the surf. The water scrambles to recede behind Yuuri, who's watching him with cold eyes. 

Even his voice is cold. "Victor," he greets. And for a moment, Victor is worried that Yuuri is going to postpone their reunion once again --- that he'll be damned to the shore for centuries longer, waiting and waiting and waiting until time ceases to crawl past. 

But all his worries melt away when Yuuri drops the treasures he had gathered in his arms into the ocean, and he opens his arms wide. Victor nearly hops into his arms. 

And the moment they touch --- the moment they make the tiniest bit of contact, Victor feels it. The ocean. Sloshing all around his legs, seeping up his pants. They kiss, and Victor tries to convey everything he'd been thinking up over the years. 

Did you miss me?

Did you find what you were looking for, whatever it was?

Are you happy? Are you finally satisfied? 

When Yuuri finally pulls back, his eyes aren't cold anymore.

"I thought you forgot about me," Victor sobs, salty tears slipping down his cheeks as Yuuri presses their foreheads together. 

"Me? Forget about you?" Yuuri laughs and kisses him again. "How could I?" he wraps his arms around Victor's waist tightly. "How could I forget the entire ocean waiting for me to return?" He asks, pulling Victor close until there was barely any room between them. "My Sun, my stars, my Moon, my Earth!"

Victor buries his face in Yuuri's shoulder and hears, faintly, the voice of Yuri. 

"Centuries later, and they're still so disgusting."

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me in the ass with a chainsaw im so tired


End file.
